Already Gone
by XsilenceOisOaOscaryOsoundX
Summary: I smiled as I watched the hair float downstream, gone from my life forever. This was my last day of being a girl. To seek help with her revenge, Mitchie pretends to be a boy and joins the Young Knights but what happens when she falls for one? Smitchie!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When i was sick, i got this idea and i had to start writing it even though i am in the middle of another story! i hope you enjoy the 1st chapter! please review, i love hearing from everyone! sorry this chapter is so short, i promise the next one will be longer :)

* * *

The arrows fell swiftly down on our tiny village warning us of the pending attack. The men hastily picked up their feeble weapons and peered through the mists, looking for our attackers. Women and children fled into the woods "take the children," my father yelled at my mother and I. My mother nodded and quickly gathered up my younger siblings.

"Father, I can fight!" I yelled in protest. I was ready; my father had trained me for battle from birth.

"No," He said harshly and turning around to face me, "For all of our pretending you are just a girl," and with that last word he ran off to join the other men. I felt as through my own father had stuck a knife through my heart.

My anger at his refusal took over my reason, "I hate you!" I yelled at my father. He turned and looked sadly back at me but did not respond.

"Michaela, come quickly," my mother called out to me. I hesitated for a moment and then started to run towards her but then I remembered Bayard, my beloved horse.

"I have to get Bayard!" I yelled to her and sprinted off to the barn.

"We'll wait!" I heard her call back faintly over the pounding of the war drums. The mist had cleared and I could see the men of my village and the Saxons engaged in bloody battle. I heard the war cries and the sound of the out numbered village men being slaughtered in an unfair fight.

When I reached Bayard, it was eerily silent and I knew the battle was over. Unfortunately I also knew victory was not ours. Suddenly the last words I had said to my father ran through my head. I ran out to the battlefield, "Father, father?" I said desperately calling out for him. The village was littered with bodies, I prayed my father was not one of them.

My prayers were not answered, my father's vibrant red hair caught my eye and I ran over. I knelt down beside my father's body, he was covered in blood and a spear was sticking out of his chest. His face was stuck in an expression of horror, as the tears poured down my face, I smoothed his wrinkles and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, father," I cried clenching his hand in mine, "I love you!" Then unexpectedly I was jerked up by my hair.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard a deep mocking male voice say.

"Let me go you bastard," I screamed as I turned and spat in his face. He cursed and pushed me to my knees. The Saxon was a large portly man with a pig face and scraggily beard.

He grabbed my hair again and stroked my cheek, "I'll teach you your place, brat!" I breathed in deeply and with shaking hands I drew my knife and plunged it into the Saxon man and before he had time to react, I stabbed him again. Blood spurted onto me and the man gasped as he fell to his knee shocked. The wound I had inflicted upon him was bleeding heavily. Unable able to look at the gasping dying man any longer, I fled in a panic.

"You bitch!" I heard him call after me with his last dying breath. I had never killed anyone before. I kept myself from looking back and ran on until I reached Bayard.

I rode for days until I felt I was at a safe distance and then I rode some more. No matter how far away, I traveled I could not escape the vision of the dying Saxon.

When we reached a river, we stopped to rest and bathe. I was still covered with the Saxon's blood. I felt dirty and sick and I kept hearing the Saxon's last words echo through my head. I hadn't slept in three days. My long hair was matted and covered in dirt, my clothes were covered in blood and falling apart. I looked at my reflection. I looked like a sad and tired little girl. A girl, to me being a girl was a curse. I was a girl and girls were nothing but someone to bear your sons in this world. I was only fifteen and next summer I was to be married to Burke Boris, not that it was going to happen now. I did not want to be his wife or anyone's wife I wanted my own life. A life that meant something.

I took out my knife and washed the blood of my enemy off of it. Then I brought it up to my face and grabbed my long brown hair. In one long cut, I chopped my hair up to my ears. I smiled for the first time in a long time as I watched the hair float downstream, gone from my life forever. This was my last day of being a girl.

I stepped into the cold river and washed away the blood from my body. I scrubbed at my clothes and then laid them out to dry. When my clothes were dry, I ripped the bottom of my tunic off to create a breast band. Luckily my father allowed me to wear pants so I didn't have to try to sew them from a dress. I looked at my reflection, I looked like a boy. I knew what I had to do. I would make the Saxons pay for my father's death and burning the village. I knew I had no chance to defeat the Saxons on my own and so I resolved to join the Young Knights. The Young Knights were a large army of young men from all over, determined to free their people from the Saxons. The Young Knights were the most courageous, strongest and the best fighters of our generation.

They were said to be camped somewhere near the South River, the very river I was at now. So it shouldn't be hard to find them, I thought.

I had been traveling almost non-stop for about three days, so in result both Bayard and I were exhausted. I soon drifted off with faithful Bayard watching over me. After what seemed like only a few minutes, I jerked awake. I had heard a rustling in the bushes across the bank of the river. I stood up quickly and silently, grasping tightly to my knife, waiting for whatever was behind the bushes. If it was a Saxon I would slay him where he stood.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter is longer as promised! it's not too too exciting mostly just setting up the characters and who the Young Knights are. Thanks to ageofaquariusstudios, Riley-the-Sadist848 and penguinsrpals for their reviews!!! i hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing, i love to hear from you! i own nothing but the plot idea and the made up characters

IMPORTANT: LANCELOT AND ARTHUR ARE NOT THE SAME LANCELOT AND ARTHUR IN THE ARTHURIAN LEGENDS, I JUST NEEDED KNIGHT-SOUNDING NAMES!!

* * *

I heard more rustling coming from the bushes. I am not a patient person so I waded across the river and called out, "show yourself." Then I realized my voice still sounded like girl's voice so I deepened and call out again, "Show yourself!" This time three young men emerged from the bushes. They were laughing and joking with each other. I didn't feel as though they posed a threat but as a reflex I gripped my knife tighter. The middle one noticed me and nodded to his companions. They all turned to look at me, "who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Relax your stance and we'll tell you, " the tall stocky one said nonchalantly. Although they were armed and they were not, they didn't seem very concerned. I put my knife in my belt and asked once again who they were. "I'm Gareth, this is Lucan and this is Lionel," the tall stocky one said introducing himself and his friends.

I looked them, they were strong and stood with confidence and their clothes were not those of noble men or farm boys. "You're Young Knights aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Lionel said proudly.

"But who are you, I have not seen you around these parts?" Lucan asked/

"I am…" I trailed off, I had yet to choose a boy's name for myself, "I am Michelson, yes Michelson and I want to join you, the Young Knights." They looked me up and down and burst out laughing.

"You," He laughed between each word, " want to join us?" Lionel asked doubling over in laughter between each word. I glared at him.

"How old are you, ten?" Gareth chuckled to himself.

"No I'm 15 and I have to join you. You don't understand, I must take revenge on the Saxons. They deserve to die!" I said stonily, the images of my father flashed through my head.

"Look boy, if anything we understand that. We all want to have our revenge on the Saxons but we need real fighters." Gareth said to me.

"I can fight, I was the best in my village!" I said raising my voice. "I must take revenge, please let me join you," I said through clenched teeth. I picked up my knife, "I'll demonstrate my skill!"

"We will take you to our camp but frankly you're too small for a Young Knight," Gareth said, feeling slightly sorry for me.

"You'd be killed within moment of the battle's start," Lionel said with no sympathy.

"Take me," I demanded, ignoring Lionel. Gareth nodded. I quickly brought Bayard over and followed the Young Knights into the forest. For the most part we walked in silence until Lionel muttered something under his breath to Lucan. Lucan laughed and elbowed Lionel. I figured he said something about me and my size maybe I should say I'm younger then my size would be more believable.

"You have a nice horse," Gareth remarked.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Keep him close, or he might end up stolen," Lionel said and Lucan nodded in agreement.

When we emerged from the trees we stood looking over the campsite of the Young Knights. It was relatively small camp, only about one hundred tents. It was still early morning and knights were starting to emerge from their tents.

"Here we are," Lucan said gesturing to the campsite, "This is one of the smaller more elite campsites of the Young Knights."

"Which lowers your chances of getting in even more," Lionel said, I was getting the feeling he did not like me. We walked slowly down the hill into the campground. We walked past rows of brown tents and tethered horses. People called out their hellos to my three escorts. They seemed very popular here. The campsite was clean compared to what I had been expecting. All the young Knights were healthy and looked happy. I knew I had to join this campsite; it was the only way I could get revenge on the Saxons. We approached a larger tent that I assumed must belong to the leaders of this branch of Young Knights.

"Shane, Arthur, Lancelot, get out here, I've someone who wants to join us!" Gareth bellowed. I was shocked; this was how he spoke to his superiors. Sure, Gareth had taken down a whole band of Saxons singlehandedly but he shouldn't talk to his leaders as though they were his equals.

"Damn it, Gareth!" The middle one said, not looking the least bit mad. My jaw dropped, Gareth's superiors were three boys of about 18 or so. I had been expecting three older men heading the group of young men not three teenagers.

"Lancelot, Arthur, Shane, this is Michelson," Lucan said introducing me to the three leaders. "He want to join us," Lucan continued.

"He's too small," the handsome one named Shane said, disregarding me completely. I glared; Shane was talking about me like I wasn't even present.

"I am a good fighter," I said already not liking the Shane one, how dare he try to take my dreams of revenge from me.

"Michelson, I am sorry but Shane is right, " Arthur said kindly. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"Please sirs, I must join you!" I said desperately. I had never once believed that the Young Knights would not accept me.

"You cannot be a knight," Shane bluntly said.

"I will do anything, just let me stay," I pleaded. If I could at least secure a place here then eventually I could prove my warrior skills and become a Young Knight. I would not give up my revenge so easily.

"Well we could use someone to take care of our horses." Lancelot suggested.

"Of course, I will do it," I said immediately.

Shane seemed less certain, "How can we be certain, you are not a traitor and a spy for the Saxons?"

I shuddered at the thought of ever working for my sworn enemy, "I swear to you, I would never work off vile beasts. I will do anything to rid us of them." I said angrily that they would even suspect me of being a Saxon spy.

"He seems loyal enough, Shane," Gareth said in my defense.

"Fine you can tend to our horses, but if you mess up you're gone," Shane grudgingly said.

"I will not disappoint you, Sir," I said. Though I was not a Young Knight, this was my chance. I just had to find the right opportunity to show my strength.

"You'll start right away, Nate will teach you," Lancelot said and then called Nate over. Shane, Lancelot and Arthur returned to their tent and Gareth, Lionel and Lucan left, leaving me with the Young Knight called Nate.

"You're new? I'm Nate," Nate said smiling sweetly at me; he looked to be about my age.

"Yes, Sir and I'm Michelson," I said. My father had always told me you must address knight no matter the age with utmost respect.

"Nice to meet you Michelson and don't call me sir, I'm Nate!" He said grinning, his curly hair flopping into his eyes. I smiled and nodded; Nate made me feel more comfortable then the other Young Knights.

"I doubt Shane has given you a place to bed, so if you don't mind you can share my tent," Nate offered.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. We walked over to Nate's tent, which was very close to Shane's Lancelot's and Arthur's suggesting he was high in rank here. But if he was high in rank why was he showing me around.

"I'm Shane's younger brother," Nate said as though he could hear my thoughts. I tethered Bayard next to Nate's pretty mare.

"Oh," I said wondering how such a nice boy could be related to Shane.

"You're going to be in charge of Shane's and Lancelot's horses, Arthur takes care of his own," Nate informed me. "They'll also most likely want you to pick up their tents and such."

"I understand," I would do anything to prove I could be a Young Knight.

"I have training twice a day at 9 in the morning and at 5 at night, in between we clean and sharpen our weapons and ride and go out to gather food. Also if you get tapped you go out on small raids on the Saxons with Shane, Lancelot, and Arthur. I got tapped last time and it was a successful raid," Nate said proudly.

"What do you do on these raids?" I asked curious, this sounded like the kind of thing I need to be a part of in order to take revenge.

"We attack small outposts of the main Saxon army in order to weaken them and we take their supplies," Nate told me.

"But what about real battles?" I asked.

"You're overtly concerned about fighting when the only battle you'll seeing is the one with Shane's tent," Nate said laughing. I laughed along half-heartedly and didn't bring the subject again. I would just have to figure out how to become a Young Knight on my own. Nate was a nice guy but he didn't understand how much I needed to become a Young Knight and I couldn't explain it to him.

"Where are you from Michelson?" Nate asked trying to restart the conversation.

"Caldor," I said and not offering any more information.

Despite my one word response Nate kept talking, "what about your family?"

I choked up and then spit out quickly, "They are…still in Caldor," I said, it wasn't a complete lie, my father was still in Caldor, and though I still prayed every night my mother and sibling had escaped. "We had an argument, I'd rather not speak of it."

Nate nodded and changed the subject considerately, "How old are you?"

"15," I answered, Nate gave me a strange look.

"Sorry, it's just you look and sound much younger"

I cleared my throat and lowered my voice slightly, "I just…" I trailed off I had no excuse. Then a bell rung, saving me from coming up with an answer.

"I have to leave you and go to practice, will you be able to finish on you own?" Nate asked.

I nodded and watched as he ran off to the training field. I quickly finished up and started to head over to the training field. I did not have a plan but if I could at least watch, I could figure out a way to impress the young knights and hopefully become one.

When I reached the field the Young Knights were engaged in combat. They seemed to be practicing how to fend off attackers with their swords. I didn't have a sword or an opponent so I improvised. I picked up a stick and imitated the moves Shane was showing the Young Knights. I knew I looked ridiculous but I needed to practice. I thought I was strong but seeing the Young Knights, I quickly realized I had a lot of catching up to do.

Before their training ended I ran back to the stables and started grooming Lancelot's horse, Wren. I had made it back just in time because moments later Nate came and told me it was time for mid-day meal.

The Young Knights had built dozens of tables and benches to sit at during mid-day meal and supper. Nate and I shoveled the food onto our plates and I followed him to the head table and then stopped. Nate realized I was no longer with him and turned to look at me, "Aren't you coming?"

"But this is the head table," I whispered, "I can't sit there."

"Why not," Nate asked puzzled.

"It's for the Head Knights, I'm not even a Young Knight!" I admonished.

"We are all equals except for in battle and training," Nate said. I was surprised things here were a lot different then what I had been told about the Young Knights but I guess it made sense after all most of them were still teenagers. I sat down next to Nate and began eating quietly, while the others laughed and joked around me. They all seemed so carefree, did they not care that Saxons were invading small tows and killing people's families and destroying their land.

"Nate your friend is very quiet," a Young Knight I did not know remarked.

"Drem, leave him alone," Nate said quietly.

"He is kind of girlish, is that why you're helping him out, Nate?" Drem asked winking suggestively. My face burned with anger, Drem had no right to speak to Nate like that.

Shane laughed and Nate glared at him. "Leave Nate alone," I said angrily to Drem and Shane.

"Look Nate now your little boy is protecting you!" Drem said laughing along with Shane. Nate stood up in anger.

"Nate let's go," I said not wanting Nate to get in a fight because of me. I tugged on his arm and he reluctantly walked away with me. As we retreated we could hear their laughter.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's no problem, Drem is always an ass and ever since," Nate trailed off, I looked at him questioningly, "just Shane has been one too recently. They are just anxious for another raid, we've been sitting here in camp for a couple weeks now and everyone is getting bored."

"You don't have to make excuses for them, they're just asses." I said feeling bad for Nate.

"Shane isn't an ass, its just… never mind. Just give him a chance, everyone becomes like brothers to you after you've been in battle with them." Nate said.

"If I ever see battle," I said disheartened.

* * *

please please review! thanks for reading! i'll update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed!!! i hope you like this new chapter! i'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes in it, it's just it's late and i'm super tired! please review and tell me what you think because i'm not sure if i want to continue this

* * *

I was exhausted by the time I finally got to bed. And it didn't seem like long before I was shaken awake. I looked up groggily to see not Nate but Shane shaking me awake.

"Get up!" He commanded, "You think just because you're just a stable boy and not a Young Knight you don't have to wake up at the same time as everyone else?"

"No s-sir, I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, Shane was very intimidating especially since I was still half asleep. He half-laughed in distain. I was not certain why he hated me so but nevertheless he did.

"Shane, be kind, Mitchie doesn't know the rules yet," Nate said kindly from the flap of the tent.

"Mitchie?" Shane questioned.

"A nickname, not so long as Michelson," Nate shrugged, "You don't mind?" Nate asked me. I shook my head, I was happy Nate accepted me enough to give me a nickname.

"Well are you ready to work?" Shane and Nate looked at me expectantly.

"I have to get dressed," I mumbled. They both looked clueless for a second and then walked out of the tent. I quickly changed into my outfit from yesterday, I owned no clothes other then what I went to bed in and my outdoor breeches and tunic. They were starting to smell and I knew I had to wash them soon, but how would be difficult. I could not under any circumstances let any of the Young Knights know I was a girl. Putting my thoughts aside, I quickly strode from the tent and followed Nate and Shane to the makeshift stable.

"I need you to clean the stalls, they haven't been fully cleaned and watered down in a while," Shane informed me.

"Don't worry, Mitchie, I'll help you," Nate said helpfully.

"No Nate will not be helping you, I need him," Shane said frowning.

"You don't need me, Mitchie does," Nate protested.

"Nathaniel, in this situation I am not your brother, I am your Commander!" Shane said seriously. Nate nodded and gave me a sorry-for-him look.

"Well what are you waiting, get to work!" Shane snapped at me and dragged Nate away. I looked around and groaned, this place was a mess. But then I pulled myself together, a Young Knight does not complain about a simple task. I led all the horses outside and tethered them to the fence post. Then I gathered all the buckets I could find and lugged then to and from the lake. At least this was building up my strength, I thought. Then after sweeping and shoveling out each of the stalls, it was already noon and blistering hot outside. The Young Knights all around me had taken off their shirts to cool down, but I could not, once again the curse of being a girl weighed down upon me.

"Are you done?" Shane walked up to me; I could see the sweat glint off his chiseled abs. If he weren't such a jerk I would have found him attractive.

I jerked my gaze from his body," A-Almost," I stuttered, I could not control my stuttering when I was around him.

"Is something wrong with you? You have a girlish voice and you stutter?" Shane said squinting at me.

"No, no, I'm just tired," I said deepening my voice. I needed to practice keeping my voice low or I was at risk of being discovered.

"Tired!" Shane chuckled, "And you thought you could be a Young Knight, and you don't even have the endurance to clean a stable!"

"I do, Sir" I said curding inwardly; I did not want to come off as weak. I walked quickly back to the stable and rinsed out the stalls with the water I had brought from the lake. Then after letting it dry which did not take long in the extreme heat, I laid down fresh hay and led the horses back inside.

My stomach started to cramp and I realized that I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. I started off in my quest for food when Nate came running over to me.

He handed me a small loaf of bread with cheese, "I figured you had not taken a break to eat."

I nodded gratefully, "thank you, I was famished."

"I need someone to practice my swordsmanship with and I know you want to become a Young Knight, so will you practice with my today?" Nate asked grinning.

"Of course," I nodded ecstatically.

"Now?" Nate questioned. I nodded happily again.

We walked over to our shared tent and Nate got us both swords. When we reached the practice field it was deserted.

"Ready, we fight until first hit?" Nate asked as he widened his stance waiting for my attack.

"Yes," I answered softly. Then quickly Nate lashed out with his sword and I just barely blocked him, it continued on like this for a while. Nate was much better then I but I was faster. Slowly I wore him down and began to sneak in some attacks myself. Finally Nate got a blow on me, it was just a light touch not intended to hurt but just to ensure a win.

"Thank you for this Nate," I said tiredly.

"It was my pleasure," He responded grinning tiredly, "You are lightening quick!"

"You didn't need practice with your swordsmanship, did you?" I asked Nate was far too good to ever need to ask me for help. Nate shook his head. I smiled when I realized he had done this to give me a chance to practice so one day I could become a Young Knight.

Nate smiled but then his eyes grew wide and alarmed, "Mitchie you're bleeding!"

I looked down to the crotch of my pants and realized they were soaked in blood, I cursed, "I have to go!" I said and ran off into the woods.

"Mitchie are you okay," Nate called after me worried.

"Leave me alone," I yelled back. I ran until I reached a small river.

"Damn it, damn it all," I cried out to the sky in anger. It was my time of the month, another curse of being a girl. I waded into the river and took off my clothes. I scrubbed and scrubbed them until there was only a faint stain left and I ripped my shirt shorter and made a pad.

"Why do I have to be a girl, a weak stupid girl," I cried. It was so unfair; it was so easy for boys. I curled up besides the river tired and depressed. The image of my father, the one that I tucked to the farthest corner of my brain came back to haunt me. I slowly drifted to sleep; it was not a peaceful sleep. I saw my father's body and the man I killed. In the dream, I was killing the man, but just after I had plunged the blade into the Saxon, he morphed into my father.

I woke with a start, tears running down my face. It felt as though I really had killed my father with the last words I had said to him. I hate you, such harsh horrible words. I looked around me, I was back in my tent and Nate sat besides me.

"Are you okay?" Nate said softly. I nodded unable to speak. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I thought I was careful!"

"It wasn't your fault," I replied, I thanked God Nate hadn't figured out the true reason for my bleeding. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep by the river. Thanks for bringing me back."

"I didn't," Nate said simply.

"I don't remember walking back," I said confused.

"You didn't," Nate said not offering up any more information.

"Well how did I get back then?" I questioned wondering why he wasn't answering.

"Shane carried you back. I told him you were hurt and when you didn't come back, he went after you and brought you back." Nate explained.

"Shane did?" I questioned slightly shocked. "But he hates me."

"He just has a hard time showing people who he really is," Nate told me. "You should sleep a little longer."

"I have slept long enough!" I protested but my eyes were already beginning to close and I soon drifted off.

* * *

please review and check out my other stories! :) xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!!! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue with this story! I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long! This chapter is a little bit short but i promise the next one will be longer. i will update soon, i hope because i am getting back into writing this story. Please review, it means a lot and makes me really happy when i get reviews. Sorry if the grammer and sentences are a bit bad in this!

please check out my youtube account and read the Jemi/Smitchie stories i have posted there!!!

.com/user/postalchild22

Please check my other stories (Matchmaker and I will be everything) that i will be updating soon!

* * *

When I woke up again, it was pitch black and I could hear Nate lightly snoring in his bed. I smiled at his sleeping figure and then tiptoed out of the tent for some fresh air. I walked out of the tent, bare-footed feeling the cold firm ground underneath my feet. I could make out the outlines of all the silent tents as I made my way to the horse barn. I entered the barn and made my way over to Bayard, he was whinnying softly and reached out his nose to nuzzle my hand.

"Hey boy!" I said, opening up the stall and walking in. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to ride you in a while! Things have been crazy. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I just want to be a Young Knight. But I'm too small and girlish!" I groaned and hide my face in Bayard's coat.

"Could you keep it down?" I heard an annoyed voice ask.

I jumped out of my skin, extremely startled, "Sorry," I said.

"What are you doing here anyways Mitch, your injured go to bed." Shane said still sounding annoyed.

"Thanks but I'm fine." I said to Shane.

"You were bleeding from your crotch! Do have a disease or something?" Shane retorted and I had to hold back my laughter. He didn't suspect a thing!

"I just cut myself, nothing to worry about." I told Shane.

"I wasn't worrying," Shane glared at me as if was an insult for me to even think he cared.

I laughed, "Thanks, though."

"For what?" He asked.

"Carrying me back from the river." I answered.

"It's was nothing." Shane said gruffly.

I smiled, "thanks anyways."

We stood there looking at each other awkwardly for a few moments and I began to blush. Then I quickly remembered I was supposed to be a boy and stopped blushing and looked down. I made my voice deep, "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Nothing," and walks out and I follow closely behind him.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Look, Mitch! I want to be alone and you need to go back to your tent now!" Shane said exasperated. Why wouldn't he tell me why he was hiding out in the barn. I nodded and walked back to my tent as the sun started to rise.

"Mitch!" Nate yelled and awkwardly hugged me. "I was so worried about you! Don't just run off like that especially since you are injured!"

Nate was so sweet. "I'm fine really! I'm sorry I worried you." I said as Nate put me back on the bed.

"How did you heal so fast Mitch! You were bleeding so much before." Nate asked puzzled.

"I…I.." I struggled to come up with an excuse. "I don't feel so good." I faked so Nate would stop asking questions, I couldn't afford to make up a lie and have Nate become suspicious of me.

"I'm sorry, Mitch! I didn't mean to wear you out." Nate apologized.

"It's all right. I just need some more sleep." I said feeling guilty as I faked feeling sick.

"Of course, I'll bring you breakfast in a couple of hours." Nate said.

Despite feeling perfectly fine, I fell asleep quickly. As the sun rose high in the sky it started to get hot. I got out of bed and changed into lighter clothes, that Nate had lent me. The Young Knights were all down in the training fields so I decided to get out and stretch my legs.

I was walking towards the supply tent when I saw them. The Saxons, they were only two. My blood boiled at the sight of them. They were broad shouldered man with long beards with grass woven intricately into them, their clothes were stained with blood and they were armed with sharp glinting knives. They were whispering to each other, something I couldn't hear. They must have been camped near here since they snuck in while all the Young Knights were gone.

I was deciding what to do when they spotted me. At first they looked startled but then they saw my small size and grinned pulling out their sharp knives. I didn't have time to think, all I could feel was the blood coursing through my veins and the anger threatening to overflow. I pulled my knife from my waist band, thanking God I had brought it with me, and charged. I knew I couldn't take them with brute force but that didn't stop me. I ran towards the first man, bouncing back and forth as he tried to catch me. I laughed coldly, it was as if I had lost my humanity. The Saxon was started by my laugh and I saw my opening, I sliced at the arm that was holding his knife he dropped his knife in pain and I quickly scooped it up as the second Saxon came charging after me.

This Saxon was much stronger then the other one, "Nate! Shane!" I cried out knowing I couldn't take him on my own. No one came, the Saxon grinned at me and then advanced forward. I held my knife steady, poised to attack. He lunged at me several times and I danced around his blade until he cut my arm. It was a deep gash and began bleeding heavily. I didn't give up; I had to kill the Saxon. The memory of my father's death rushed back and with a strength and speed I didn't know I was cable of I plunged the knife into the Saxons heart. His eyes widened in shock and I felt as though I was going to throw up. He let out a gargled gasp as I stabbed him again. He collapsed on to the ground dragging me with him. He pulled me under him and I struggled to get up, although under normal circumstances I would be easily killed when pinned on the ground, because the Saxon was near death I was able to wrench my arm free and stab him once more in the back. He coughed up blood on me and cursed as he died. After he stopped struggling I managed to stand up as the other Saxon ran away. With hat little strength I had left, I got up on my feet and ran after him, hindered by the wounds I had inflicted upon him I was able to catch up. I pinned him to the ground and rolled him over with all the strength I could muster and bound his hands together with the rope holding up my pants. He struggled and managed to swipe at my face, drawing blood before I got his knife away from him. "Nate!" I called out as loud as I could through my panting. Luckily this time, someone heard and began walking towards me I couldn't see who it was because the blood from the gash on my forehead was running into my eyes, but the last thing I saw was a grim smile before I blacked out.

* * *

Please Review!!!


End file.
